Goliath
DS The Goliath is the most powerful of ships yet also the most expensive Uridium ship. If you have this ship , you can travel to different companies and attack them easily. But make sure to get all your laser spots in this ship filled with LF3's. The Goliath has the best hit points and is good for happy hour, or any other event in darkorbit like Capture the Beacon. However, many people recommend purchasing a color design for your Goliath as to make it look unique and colorful ( example. red Goliath 40,000 uri). The best way to get a Goliath is to bid, instead of spending Uridium bid about 1,000,000 credits, if you don't succeed, try again. If you are going to buy the goliath with uridium you will have 5000 or 4000 uridium trimmed from the cost if you have the leonov. The desgins that can be bidded for (the crimson and the enforcer) go for different prices. the crimson goes for around 1-3 million credits and the enofrcer can go for up to 60 million credits ! ---- TIPS : How to get a Fully Elite Goliath. (Also known as an, "FE" Goliath or a FEG) Things needed for a FULL elite Goliath are: -8 Iris 647.000 Uridium -31 LF3 lasers, 15 for your ship and 16 for your drones. 310.000 Uridium. -31 BO2-shields, 15 for you ship and 16 for your drones. 310.000 Uridium. (This is just for those who want a tank full of shields and lasers) -15 G3N-7900s, 30.000 Uridium. -This will come to a total of 1,417,000 Uridium. (If you buy the extra 15 shields.) -Enforce Goliath (EG) special design Additional things (like extras and a goli design) can be bought or bid on. Bidding is the chioce most people take, since they dont want to waste uridium. All these items needed to make you to become full elite can be bidded for on the auction. Here are the prices for the auction. -LF3 laser, 1-3 million credits. -BO2 shield, 1-3 million credits. -iris drone, 3-5 million credits. -G3N-7900, 50k-500k credits. -enforcer design- 2.5-6million credits. Attacking a Goliath Never attack a goliath on your own unless you: 1. Have a FE Bigboy (make sure the Goliath is NOT FE if you choose use this ship), Vengence or a Goliath. 2. Have over 500 Uridium as there is a possibilty you will die. There may be exceptions for ONLY when either you can rebuy your ship in mid-battle or if you know FOR SURE that the goliath is not full elite (cannot even shoot blues) and where as its too far from the portal to run. 3. Don't let shooting red fool you ..take one laser off an elite and put it on drone and you shoot red and harder than elite..15 lf3's at 150 dam equals 2250 for elite. 14 x 150 = 2100 + 1 on drone at 150 x 10% = 165 plus 2100 more for drone equals 2265..not much but more.And probabily The goliath FE atacking damge 2256 1X.2X 3456.3x 11236.4x 25000.The high damge of Goli is 25000.NOT ATACKING GOLI. Category:Tips Category:Ships Category:Elite